The Last Knight
by mrjsu115
Summary: The legendary Knight Ornstein was once the bane of dragons. Once part of the mighty Four Knights of Gwyn, this Captain's story is shrouded in mystery and fog, much like the rest of Lordran. How he became this Dragon Slayer is stuff among legends, but soon this proud knight will fall to sorrow as the Age of Fire begins to end, and the last embers begin to fade.
1. Prologue

The Last Knight

"_Dragonslaying, knighthood's highest calling_"- Hawkeye Gough

Prologue

The End of an Era

Thunder. That was what it sounded like as hundreds of blinding flashes of light flew across the gray sky, cutting through the dense fog and striking the massive flock of birds flying towards the cliff. An army of men, knights dressed in silver armor that gleamed with brilliance as each bolt of lightning was thrown from their ironed fists. They ranked in the hundreds, far outmatched by whatever they are opposing. The tallest of whom, wore a highly decorated crown and armor, engraved with markings of unknown meaning. His name was Gwyn, the one with the strength of lords, possessing such power, that when his bolts were thrown, the very air around him seem to shimmer and charge. With his massive figure, and long, gray hair and beard, he struck an impressive figure that his fellow knights rally upon. Rumor has it that he made contact with two other beings of equal strength, Nito, the first of the dead, and the Witch of Izalith, and that this was the time they strike, to destroy the cold, rock dragons that dominated this bleak world, and to craft it with Fire.

The figures in the sky grew close enough to be distinguishable. And what a sight it was, they were not birds, but massive dragons, hundreds of feet from snout to tail tip. Numbering in the thousands, it seems as if this paltry group of knights will be obliterated. "Ready yourselves men, for today, we end our days of cowardice. For today, we take this world for ourselves. For today, we shall carve our own paths. Warriors of Sunlight, prepare your volleys!" The mighty Lord said, his deep voice unnaturally loud against the vast openness of their surroundings. The first line of dragons started their dive, then the second, then the third, until their figures nearly blotted out the dreary sky. "FIRE!" Gwyn boomed, and from his hand produced a lightning bolt, and with effortless strength threw it. He wasn't alone, as behind him every single knight also threw their bolts. Once again the sky, armor, and ground lit up, as a hundred synchronized bolts fly through the air and found their targets. Massive though the dragons were, the bolts pierced directly through their stone scales, annihilating the front line of the flock, turning the monsters to dust upon contact. Other luckier dragons fell to the base of the valley, several hundred feet.

Gwyn turned to his left and pointed to a platoon of knights "Artorias, take your knights and destroy any dragon not killed by our volleys, go down into the valley, take whatever weapons you need." He ordered, looking directly at a knight with a massive greatsword on his back. "Yes, my Lord" He replied, and beckoned to his small force of fifteen or so soldiers. "Grab a sword, a lance and a shield. Hurry, before the dragons can flank us from below." The knights walked to a small hill of forged, polished, and sharpened weapons on woolen mats, and started arming themselves. Artorias watched his men prepare and noticed that one knight was not taking anything but a heavy-headed spear. The man then took position in the very back of the line, and started marching down the hill. "Hold you." Artorias commanded, gauntlet pressing against the man's gleaming breastplate. The man simply started at him through his visored him. "Are you mad? Charging into close quarter combat with nothing but a spear? No greatshield to keep the dragon's from impaling you through the stomach?!" To Artorias' surprise, the man simply chuckled and stated "I have no need for a shield, for I was quick enough to plunge this spear through their hearts and throats before they can even strike at me." The foolhardy man then started towards the path again. "Wait! What is your name? For at least tell me that so I may know which fool will not be coming home tonight." The man stopped, turned around, then stated "Ornstein, Sir."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Dragon Slayer**

The roar of the dragons were deafening, their massive forms thrashing against the cold earth with such force that nearby rock formations in the empty valley fall apart. Their numbers were overwhelming, with several dozen dragons, none of them below a hundred feet tall, dwarfing the small group of knights in silver armor. However, the knights stood their own, with magic taken from sunlight itself, it decimated any dragon that were foolish enough to fly. Formidable melee fighters, the knights took the full heat of the dragon's breath, baking the front of their shields black while stabbing at their snouts and eyes with their long spears. Only two knights were not using such weapons, one was Artorias, with great proficiency wielded a massive greatsword that no normal man can lift, let alone swing. The other was a silver knight using a heavy two handed spear, who seems to be at the mercy of the dragon's breath.

Ornstein watched as a dragon lumbered over to him, crippled from the volley before, but nonetheless ferocious. He watched silently, unmoving as the dragon opened its massive jaws and embers of flame began to appear. Just as the massive jet of flame spew out however, Ornstein charged, keeping his stature low so the fire only went above him. Unable to redirect its breath in time, the dragon attempted to back away from the charging knight, but it was too late. It let out a mighty roar as Ornstein pierced its throat with his spear, and with its death throes knocked nearby dragon onto its side. Ornstein quickly took advantage of this, dislodged his spear from the corpses' neck, and jumped into the air, moving an impressive distance before burying the spear tip into the downed dragon's heart. As it died, he turned around, looking for any signs of Artorias or his other allies. What he saw wasn't heartening, at least half the men they came with was baked to cinders already, and the remaining dragons closing in on a pair of knights, who had their backs to each other. Knowing he didn't have much time, he imbued his spear with sunlight, and tossed the bolt, striking one of the dragons and giving one of the knights enough time to spear it through the eye. Rushing forward again, Ornstein was stopped by another scaled monstrosity, blocking him from his comrades. Before he had time to raise his spear though, the dragon's tail slammed into his chest, and threw him onto the ground. Knowing he had seconds to point his spear, he felt despair as he saw that he was too late, that the dragon was already about to crush him with its massive foot. Then suddenly the dragon stopped, then split in two down the middle, and as both halves crumble to the ground, their stood Artorias, greatsword in hand. "The battle is last, we have to go!" He shouted, beckoning for Ornstein to get his spear and leave.

Ornstein quickly scrambled to his feet, but stopped when he saw that all around him, the other silver knights, were lying broken and burnt on the ground. "There is no time to dwell on this, we have to go, NOW!" Artorias ordered, and Ornstein nodded and quickly ran for the narrow path up the cliff face. However, not one but two dragons were now moving in on them, and Artorias could not take two on at the same time, not by himself. Ornstein quickly rushed forward, but to his horror saw that even as Artorias effortless countered and decapitated the first dragon attacking him, the second was already behind him, and breathed fire even as the knight spun around to face his foe. Ornstein could not reach Artorias in time to save him, even if he was hunkered behind his greatshield right now, he would give to the flames soon. With a mighty cry, Ornstein threw the seven-foot-long spear he was carrying, and watched it impale the dragon in the side of the neck. The flame stopped as the dragon howled in pain, and sure enough Artorias was hiding behind his greatshield, buried in the dirt with a large patch of burnt ground around him. Quickly retaliating, Artorias used a quick thrust with his sword to dispatch it, and as Ornstein reached him, collapsed onto the floor. Knowing how vital it is to move Artorias away from the battlefield right now, he picked up Artorias' greatsword, and heaved the armored knight over his shoulder. With quick, but heavy steps, Ornstein sprinted up the cliff path towards safety.

…After what felt like an eternity Ornstein finally reached the top of the cliff, and to his surprise saw that the dragons were retreating, and that reinforcements were heading down to assist in finishing the survivors. Another knight ran forward at the sight of Ornstein carrying Artorias. "Lord Gwyn wants to speak to you, as Artorias is in no shape to talk right now, it is best if you take his place, we'll take him to our healers." The knight said, and although confused about why the Lord would want to talk to him, decided to comply anyway. Gently removing the still smoking Artorias from his shoulder, he lifted him into the arms of two knights. "Take care of him, for me. Where is Lord Gwyn anyway?" Ornstein asked. "He's preparing to go down into the valley himself" replied a female voice from behind him. Ornstein turned around and saw that it was a woman, not dressed in silver armor like the rest of the knights but rather blue leather with a white mask. "Can you take me to him, my Lady?" Ornstein asked, and the woman merely nodded and motioned for him to follow.

Sure enough, Gwyn was dispatching his elite guard, Giants, when Ornstein and the woman arrived at the cliff face. "And Gough, if any of these beasts attempt to rise into the air again, let them fear your bow." He said to the front giant. The size of a small building, the giant nodded and lumbered down the cliff face, followed by his brethren, their footsteps causing the earth to shake. "Ah, Ciaran, I see you brought our brave knight that saved Artorias today." Gwyn stated, as soon as he noticed the pair. "You are dismissed Ciaran, you can attend to Artorias' wounds." The woman once again only nodded, before walking off. "My, Lord" Ornstein said, bowing his head. "Ornstein… I saw what you did in the valley today. I would have lost one of my Three Knights today if you haven't saved him. And, from another one of your platoon stated you slain two dozen dragons today. You fought well." Gwyn said, and like every time he talked, Ornstein was captivated. When Gwyn speaks, it's as if his words were that of a comforting father, but also of someone of great power and wisdom. "Thank you, my Lord, it was an honor to slay dragons, and an honor to fight for one as mighty as you." Ornstein said, head still bowed, and only now did he realize he was still holding Artorias' greatsword. He noticed the intricate designs on the hilt and blade, and wondered how Artorias could use this thing effectively, seeing as it would be such a slow weapon wielded by anyone without a vast amount of willpower and discipline. "It takes twelve men to kill one dragon, it is quite another for one man to kill twelve dragons. As of such, I am here to make you an offer. Join my Knights, become one of the Four Knights of Gwyn. Your spear will carve us a new patch to victory, and in the end you will be given prestige, and given weapons and armor made by the finest Giant blacksmiths." Gwyn replied, and stretched out his left hand. Ornstein was shocked, he had not expected to be able to become one of the Knights of Gwyn. Ornstein took Gwyn's hand and nodded. "I will be yours to command, my Lord, I will be feared by dragons, monsters, and demon's alike. I will carve a future for our Gods, and I will stop at nothing to carry out my liege's command." Gwyn smiled, and releasing Ornstein's hand, turned to the bottom of the valley. "Then go, Dragon Slayer Ornstein, one of the Four Knights of Gwyn, go to our blacksmith, and once you are prepared, join me in battle, for today, we end the dragons!"


End file.
